


You'll be in my heart, Always

by Psycotic_deer_lover



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Inspired by Tarzan, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycotic_deer_lover/pseuds/Psycotic_deer_lover
Summary: It's bed time for max, which means it's his and his father's favorite time of the day- it's time for a lullaby to relieve themselves of any stress(Aka David sings a song to baby Max and it's frikin fluffy as hell)(NOT MAX///VID. MAX//VID SHIPPERS WILL BE BURNED AT THE STAKE IF YOU DARE TOUCH THIS FIC OR ANY OTHERS OF MINE)





	You'll be in my heart, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HetaFruitsOuranHp321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/gifts), [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/gifts).



> Inspired by sleepiness and listening to old Disney songs at 1 am  
> It's a one shot, but if y'all end up liking it, I'll do more songfics. Heck maybe I'll do a sickfic soon!

David sat up against the head of the bedframe, a small and giddy toddler in his lap. He loved when David sat him down and pulled his guitar out to play his evening song.  
It had just so happened that they watched a new movie recently, and David liked the music dearly.  
He learned this one just for his little Max.  
He began with the first chords, and Max kicked his feet softly in excitement.  
“Come stop your crying, it'll be alright..”  
He looked at the boy with a loving smile and continued to strum gently.  
“Just take my hand, hold it tight.”  
It was almost a whisper, how soft he was humming it.  
Max leaned back against David's belly to look up and smile. He had a few teeth coming in and his curly hair went everywhere.  
“I will protect you from what's all around you”  
He smiled brightly back at his baby boy.  
“I will be here, don't you cry.”

Max closed his eyes and continued to take in the gentle sound of David's voice.

“For one so small, you seem so strong”  
He thought back to when he had first adopted the boy. He was easily sick, and had trouble gaining weight, but he managed. David pushed out of of the tender love and care into this child, and that he would never regret.  
“My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.”  
Many nights he stayed up late to help him fall asleep. He was always so cold, and David only wanted to keep him closes, hopefully the warmth that burst from his heart would reach his son.  
“This bond between us can't be broken”  
He sung this part with a bit more emotion. He wanted Max to know he was absolutely serious about this.  
“I will be here, Don't you cry..”  
Max let out a small yawn, and smiled at David with half lidded eyes.  
“Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart”  
David could tell Max enjoyed listening to this song as much as he loved playing it. It was one of their favorite times of the day, and it helped melt the day's stress away.  
“From this day on, now and forever more.”  
He teared up slightly, thinking back on all of the good days, and even the bad days, with Max, and couldn't see himself being happier with any other outcome. He looked forward to the many more days he'd be able to get to know his son as a person and watch him grow and learn and love.  
“You'll be in my in my heart, no matter what they say”  
Max blinked and yawned again, then curled up in the warmth David provided.  
“You'll be in my heart”  
He smiled with pride and joy.  
“Always”

He placed his guitar down, and slipped out of bed, then tucked Max in with his bear. He kissed the top of his head, and smiled again.  
“You'll always be in my heart buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song belongs to Phil Collins, not me.  
> Just making it clear I'm not a conniving thief.  
> Also, teenage dadvid au by Directium.


End file.
